thedigitalwarfandomcom-20200214-history
The Story
The Story for the Digital War is in an alternate universe, set 10 years after the events of Digimon Adventure 01 and 02. The Advnture 02 epilogue has been ignored to fit in with the RP groups plot. Prologue The world of Digimon has changed. Years after the final battles against MaloMyotismon and Armageddemon, a new threat arises. A merging of the Digital world and the Human world has begun. More and more Digimon have crossed the digital barrier between worlds to find their own human partner, in hopes of creating new friendships and awakening a greater power inside of themselves. The lucky humans to be chosen by any Digimon are normally children to young adults in age, and have often dealt with some sort of strife in their lives. While the number of Digimon and Human partners increase, it quickly came to light that not all of these partnerships were of a pure nature. Vulnerable humans with a weakened state of mind were often the prey of the darker species of Digimon. Incidents of kidnapping or even death have been reported. The ones to usually combat these villainous Digimon were the Digimon and Humans with true partnerships, simply known as Partners. With the help of Digital Shards and their Human partners, the pure Digimon are able to evolve into more powerful forms in order to combat these threats. In order to support these new partnerships, two organizations were started in Japan. “The Sol“, founded by the DigiDestined of Courage, Taichi Yagami - and “The Lune“, founded by the DigiDestined of Friendship, Yamato Ishida. Both organizations were allied, and supported each other with the battle against evil Digimon. It was their duty to not only combat their foes, but to also support new partnered Humans and their Digimon - offering them a safe haven, a place to form friendships with other Partners, and a place to learn more about the Digital World and the Digimon around them. Partners came from all around the world to join one of these organizations, and worked hard with the other members to keep other citizens of the world safe from evil Digimon. The two groups flourished, gaining more and more members as years went by. After the third year, enough funds had been raised for the groups to build their own buildings with their own campuses, allowing the large amount of members to move from their tiny club houses to something more permanent. Dorms were set up for those members who had travelled from far away places and had no where to stay. Common rooms, kitchens, sports areas and training areas were designed and built well to accommodate both the human and Digimon needs of the groups members. Gates to the Digital World were also opened in special “Gate Rooms” in each building for ease of access by any member of the groups. The Sol and The Lune were now well respected institutes, working hard to protect the human world from evil Digimon, and giving young Partners a safe place to stay. Soon, a third group was created. "The Astra", founded by Sora Takenouchi, the DigiDestined of Love. This group was based in the Digital World itself, and posed a form of protection for the Gate between the Digital and Human worlds, stopping any unwanted persons or Digimon passing through it. The Sol and The Lune's Gate Rooms linked directly to The Astra, and members of either three groups now had a safe passage way between the two worlds. Though they are allied, there was a difference between the three groups. : The Sol accepted Partners that held either the Digital Shards of Courage, Sincerity, and Knowledge. The Sol’s leaders included the DigiDestined tied in with those shards - those who held the related crests or digi-eggs. They were Taichi, Mimi, Koshiro, and Daisuke. : The Lune accepted Partners that held either the Digital Shards of Friendship, Hope, and Light. The Lune’s leaders included the DigiDestined tied in with those shards - those who held the related crests or digi-eggs. They were Yamato, Takeru, and Hikari. : The Astra accepted Partners that held either the Digital Shards of Love, Reliability and Kindness. The Astra’s leaders included the DigiDestined tied in with those shards - those who held the related crests or digi-eggs. They were Sora, Jo, Ken, Iori, and Miyako. Five years since The Sol, The Lune and The Astra’s creation, and a week after the 10th year anniversary of the defeat of Armageddemon, the relative peaceful life of the three groups was shattered. News spread of a strange darkness blooming in the far corners of the Digital world - and suddenly, with no warning, the DigiDestined’s of Courage and Friendship vanished. Taichi, The Sol’s proud leader, and Yamato, The Lune’s cherished leader, both disappeared without a trace along with their Digimon partners, Agumon and Gabumon. The other DigiDestined were distraught, knowing that their two friends would never leave willingly in such a way, and at such a time where evil was growing. With the help of other group members, they searched both the Human and Digital world with no luck. A week later, and still their leaders were gone. But this was not the end of the disappearances. News from her family of Sora, The Astra's leader, walking back home from work and never being heard from again. Hikari and Takeru going to the Digital World in search of their brothers, and not returning. Miyako vanishing during a day out with a friend. Daisuke and Ken both stolen from their shared flat - leaving signs of struggle and spilt blood. One by one all of the Digidestined were lost, vanished or stolen. By who or what, no one knew. The remaining members of The Sol, The Lune and The Astra were left shaken and panicked by the loss of their leaders and mentors. Funds lessened, and after a few months the organizations were at risk of being shut down for good. Never the less, the search for the DigiDestined continued, both in the Human and Digital world. Finally, some of the more experienced members were nominated to temporarily lead each group, continue the search, help bring in funds, and guide other members to continue defending others from evil Digimon. It was tough work, and it was not their place - The leadership positions belonged to Taichi, Sora, and Yamato alone, but without the guidance of new leaders they knew that the three groups would crumble and split apart. Their only aim now is to defend the world from evil Digimon, and work hard to recover their lost leaders - the DigiDestined. Current Events Since the disappearance of the DigiDestined, several strange occurances have happened. October 30th, 2011 — The night of Halloween's eve, a mysterious fog clouded the Sol and Lune buildings. Within the eerie plumes were hidden dangerous Digimon such as the likes of HowlPhantomon. When the Digimon were defeated, the fog disappeared. November 18th, 2011 — As soon as the fog left, a thick black cloud shrouded the Astra building in the Digital World and everything surrounding it. Dark unidentifiable creatures lurked within. It is unknown if they were Digimon or not. The direct source of the clouds is still unknown. May 11th, 2012 — DarkTyrannomon appear out of nowhere and rain destruction upon Primary Village. But just as quickly as they appeared, the Dark Tyrannomon disappeared again. December 31st, 2012 — During the New Years Ball, Povegliamon, an Ultimate level Digimon, and his goons attack. The reseasons behind the attacks were unknown. Mar 29th, 2013 '''— Another Ultimate level Digimon makes its appearance and targets the Primary Village. The reasons behind the attacks were yet to be discovered. '''May 17th, 2013 — Ken suddenly returns and explains what happened to himself and his fellow Digidestined. : "A hoard of the dark aquatic creatures that dwelled in the Dark Ocean came and captured us, dragging us with them to their world ... Dark Ocean is a evil world where light is dark, your worst nightmares come to life. It's been ruled over by the evil Dragomon ... was suspected of being the kidnapper until Daemon appeared before us and stole our Digivices. He told us that we'd get front row seats to the slow destruction of our world and the Digital World and left us stranded on the endless beachfront to wait. : "The group decided to split up into two groups a few months ago. I stayed with Matt's group at the beach, along with Izzy, Davis, Kari, T.K., Cody, and Mimi. Everyone else went with Tai on a search for a way out. We haven't gotten any word from them since they left ... Some of digidestined, especially Davis, got wounded during our struggle with the dark creatures. It won't be long before it's too late." : — Ken Ichijoji Because of Kari's sacrifice, Ken was able to escape the Dark Ocean with Leafmon via a tear that appeared in the time and space of the Dark Ocean. The reason for the tear has yet to be discovered.